Verhaal
by wisterialantern
Summary: Ini cerita tentangmu, yang tidak sepatutnya menghilang dari koleksi memoriku. [Chiba, Hayami]


_Verhaal_

 _Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Cast : Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka. Genre : Friendship/Romance. Rate : K+. A/N : future!canon, first point of view, Chiba's side. A random gift to Maharani Ardhaneswara, this is for you._

 _Warning : Untuk referensi, sebelum membaca fic ini, saya sarankan untuk menonton Ansatsu Kyoushitsu season 1 episode 21 terlebih dahulu, dimana ada hints dari episode itu yang saya masukkan ke karya fiksi ini._

 _(Ini cerita tentangmu, yang tidak sepatutnya menghilang dari koleksi memoriku.)_

.

Terkadang aku mengingat banyak hal tentangmu yang mungkin tidak bisa dilihat oleh atensi orang lain.

Jangan katakan bahwa aku adalah seorang maniak, aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bertindak demikian, dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang bodoh atau mengagumkan. Dan jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki lain yang suka bersikap romantis untuk kekasih mereka dengan sejuta rayuan klise atau hal-hal manis. Aku payah dalam hal itu─kamu sendiri sering mengataiku bahwa aku tidak romantis, namun acuhkan saja.

Acuhkan saja, Rinka─acuhkan.

Ingat-ingatlah saja tentang hal ini, aku tidak tahu secara pasti mengapa bisa memori tentangmu berkumpul menjadi sebuah kompilasi yang dapat kuputar setiap hari. Mungkin karena aku terlalu naif untuk menyadari bahwa sebagian hal tentangmu telah memenuhi batas imajiku. Jangan menyalahkanku, salahkan eksistensimu yang selalu mengisi presensi memori lobus-lobus otakku dengan tiga hal: kamu, kamu, dan kamu─seakan tidak punya destinasi lain untuk dituju.

Dan aku tahu bahwa kamu butuh seseorang yang dapat kamu percayai hingga akhir, untuk bersama-sama membentuk sebuah tawa kebahagiaan dalam ruang hampa kehidupanmu, dan aku mencobanya, mencoba hadir di sisimu dan membuatmu percaya padaku.

Ini cerita tentangmu, yang tidak sepatutnya menghilang dari koleksi memoriku.

.

Ini tentangmu, yang membersamai ucapan selamat pagi dari tetesan embun di ujung daun, kicau burung gereja yang bertengger di sela-sela dahan, awan-awan sirus yang masih bergantung di batas cakrawala dengan eksistensi matahari yang masih bercengkrama dengan denting lonceng sekolah─dengan bibir yang selalu membentuk garis tipis dengan pesona tersendiri serta akurasi tembakanmu yang selalu berhasil memukauku.

Tentang rambut panjangmu yang sewarna senja dan selalu terikat dua, tentang kamu yang tidak pernah peduli akan riasan wajah, atau tentang tatapan iris hijaumu yang selalu fokus pada targetmu dengan pistol di tanganmu, tak lupa tentang silabel suaramu yang selalu menghangatkan.

Tentang kamu yang dulu selalu menyeretku ke _game_ _center_ sepulang sekolah untuk bersama-sama mengasah kemampuan menembak kita─seringkali kita disangka sebagai sepasang kekasih oleh banyak orang─dan saat itulah pipimu akan memerah dan kamu akan melontarkan elakan yang menurutku menggemaskan─kurasa adjektiva itu cocok untukmu.

Tak lupa tentang festival musim panas, dimana aku bertemu denganmu yang berpadukan yukata merah berbunga dengan rambut terikat dua seperti biasanya─tentang antusiasmemu saat kamu mengajakku untuk bermain di _stand_ menembak─dan pada akhirnya kita harus angkat kaki karena diusir oleh penjaga _stand_ ─hanya karena kita nyaris memborong semua hadiah di _stand_ tersebut, berakhir dengan pipimu yang menggembung karena kesal dan bagiku itu menarik.

Jangan lupakan pendar kembang api festival di langit malam itu─dimana kamu tersenyum tipis dan aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu.

Ya, kamu, dan kamu.

Tentu, ini tentang lesatan peluru dari tarikan pelatuk pistol di tanganmu yang selalu berhasil mengenai target merah dengan sempurna. Kamu tidak tahu aku mengagumi setiap saat, sampai tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis kukeluarkan sebagai pujian non verbal untukmu, dan kamu turut tersenyum setelahnya, hingga aku sadar akan sesuatu.

Momen itu, aku sadar kalau kamu tetap mengagumkan, bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Kamu memancarkan pesona lain dengan senyum tipismu. Tepukan di pundakku yang seolah memberikan kepercayaan padaku, derap langkahmu saat kamu berjalan bersisian denganku, tawa pelan yang terurai dari mulutmu ketika keberhasilan berpihak pada kita, hingga jemarimu yang menyentuh jemariku pelan, menautkan diri dan tidak akan pernah kamu lepaskan─semuanya mengagumkan untukku.

Kamu tidak tahu dan aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu.

Ya, ini tentangmu, yang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah apapun, yang selalu diam dan tanpa bosan mendengarkanku, yang selalu setia mendukungku dari belakang, dan yang selalu tanpa ragu berlari menyokong senjata dan hadir untuk mempercayaiku. Kamu hadir untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan aku sadar bahwa dengan faktor itu, kamu telah menjadikan dirimu istimewa.

Dagumu terangkat menggambarkan kemandirian dan kesungguhanmu dalam kehidupan. Mata hijaumu berpendar menegaskan integritas dan determinasi kokoh yang berputar di benakmu. Kakimu yang berdiri dengan tegak adalah bukti bahwa kamu bukan sosok perempuan yang manja, karena kamu adalah sosok perempuan yang bisa menjalani kerasnya kehidupan.

Ya, sekarang aku pun menganggap bahwa figur perempuan benar-benar tangguh.

Terlebih, kamu.

Karena kamu adalah kamu, dan akan tetap selalu menjadi kamu.

Yang akan selalu menjadikan eksistensimu berbeda dari yang lain─yang akan menjadikan dirimu istimewa di hadapanku.

.

Dan aku tidak akan lupa akan lukamu, tidak akan pernah, tentu saja.

Tentang lukamu, tentang terciptanya sebuah kesalahan yang hadir sebagai imbas dari hadirnya sebersit rasa takut yang ada dalam benakmu pada masa lalu─ketika kamu menghadapi sebuah kegagalan saat kamu mencoba untuk menghabisi Koro- _sensei_ ─target yang jauh lebih kuat darimu, dan kamu mulai meragukan kemampuanmu sendiri setelahnya.

Kamu menyimpan lukamu yang menganga sendirian, dan kamu memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan lukamu dari siapapun.

Dan kamu mulai berkecil hati.

Kamu memberanikan diri memendam tekanan itu sendiri, menyimpannya rapat-rapat dan merasakan rasa sakit dalam kehidupanmu tanpa mau berbagi pada siapa pun─tidak, kamu hanya tidak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa─tapi sadarilah, bahwa aku ada untukmu.

Tunjukanlah padaku lukamu, Rinka.

Kamu mungkin bisa mengenakan topeng bernada tenang di balik wajah femininmu, tapi jangan kira aku tak tahu, aku sama denganmu dan aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Menggali memoriku tentang lukamu hanya akan membuatku meringis kecil, dan aku tidak mau membuat luka itu semakin membesar, tidak.

Kamu membiarkanku memahami selangkah demi selangkah.

Rinka, kamu harus tahu terkadang perasaanmu dapat dibaca semudah membaca sebuah lembaran buku yang terhampar. Aku membaca hingga seluk beluk dirimu dan pada akhirnya aku tahu aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Aku bukan sosok yang bisa bermain kata-kata. Aku juga bukan seseorang yang akan dengan mudahnya menghadirkan bahu untuk tempatmu bersandar, tidak.

Karena aku mengenalmu luar dalam dan aku tahu bahwa orang sepertimu jauh lebih kuat daripada apapun yang hadir di dunia ini.

Aku hanya mencoba hadir sebagai orang yang membersamai langkahmu untuk maju dan beranjak mendobrak batas ketakutanmu. Aku ingin membuat sosokku sebagai tempat berbagi perasaan bisumu. Aku hadir untuk membuatmu melupakan trauma dan ketakutanmu di masa lalu. Aku ingin hadir dan melengkapimu seperti potongan fragmen yang akan menyusun kehidupanmu.

Aku melakukannya berkali-kali, mungkin kamu lupa jumlahnya, tapi percayalah padaku, Rinka.

Karena aku ingin menjadi sebuah obat yang akan menjadi penyembuh bagi lukamu─bukan menjadi sebuah pisau tajam yang akan kembali mengoyak lukamu.

.

Dan ini tentang ucapan terima kasihmu.

Kamu takut akan banyak hal, terutama tentang mimpi-mimpi burukmu─karena itu adalah hal yang paling membuatmu tidak berani menghadapi hari esok, karena kamu takut ada banyak hal yang tidak akan kembali padamu di keesokan harinya.

Kamu berjuang, mendaki, dan mencoba naik dari jurang dalam yang sedang mencekammu. Kamu berkali-kali mencoba membuka mata saat mimpi masa lalu itu datang, dan kamu tidak mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Kamu tidak ragu untuk menerimanya, tapi kamu tidak akan membiarkan masa lalu itu menodai kehidupanmu.

Kamu menghela napas lama, mulai memahami bagaimana alur pikiranmu berjalan dan menemukan jawaban.

Dan benak itu sekarang kebingungan, tersesat, dan kehilangan arah.

Tidak mampu menemukan jawaban.

Di balik lembaran selimut yang menghangatkan, lenganku mencoba untuk merengkuh tubuh mungilmu, tanganku melingkari pinggangmu dengan erat, sampai jemariku bersinggungan dengan kulit tanganmu, dimana kamu akan menyarangkan kepalamu di dadaku, memejamkan matamu dan tersenyum tipis, hingga bibirku mengecup keningmu lembut─meyakinkan bahwa aku ada bersamamu.

"Terima kasih," bisikmu pelan, jemarimu menyelusup ke sela-sela rambut hitamku, dan kamu tersenyum lagi, lembut, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengecup kelopak matamu yang setengah terpejam dan sedikit basah. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku mengingatnya, dan akan selalu menghargainya."

(Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk memberitahumu bahwa hatiku merasa lebih hangat,

daripada beberapa tahun terakhir yang kulewati,

bersamamu.)

"Hn."

 _Terima kasih juga, Rinka─untuk tetap menjadi dirimu._

.

 _"Our meeting is just one small thing in a big world, but just the fact that we meet, is miracle."_

─Kiseki

.

fin.

A/N :

 _Verhaal itu artinya cerita, ya. Saya ambil dari bahasa Belanda._

 _Anggaplah ini future canon dimana mereka udah nikah setelah mereka dewasa─saya pengen bikin fic fluffy mereka tapi kayaknya saya gagal huhuhu ini ga sesuai sama perkiraan jadinya aneh banget kayak gini dan terlalu pendek ya._

 _Beberapa keterangan momen chiba hayami di fanfiksi ini saya ambil dari episode di ansatsu kyoushitsu juga. Ada bagian cerita pas mereka dateng ke festival dan sama-sama diusir dari stand menembak dan liat kembang api bareng (season 2 episode 1), dan untuk bagian luka hayami itu (coba tonton season 1 episode 21-nya) kalo udah liat pasti ngerti deh._

 _Oke, btw ini kayaknya author notesnya kepanjangan. Anyway, thanks for reading, guys!_

 _thelastconstellations._


End file.
